


After Dark

by se7ensecrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Groping, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble had to come out. Also this ship needed some fic and when the going gets rough… Well I try to supply lol. I’m by no means a particularly good writer, but I hope this hits some sort of spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

“What are you doing?!” Clara yelled, alarmed at the sight of Missy, donning a long simple night dress, her usual up-do undone and her soft, loose curls framing her face like a lion’s mane, climbing into bed with her and sliding up against her back.

  
“What does it look like? I’m going to beddy-bye,” Missy drawled.

  
“Do Time Lords even need to sleep?” Clara felt panic rise in her chest as she felt Missy wiggle against her backside, the Time Lady attempting to get comfortable in the most inappropriate way possible. Not that any of this was considered appropriate to Clara.

  
“Of course we do! We’re not Cybermen,” Missy exclaimed, not stopping her physical onslaught and wrapping an arm around Clara’s waist, her black fingernailed hand slinking up to the middle of Clara’s chest and clutching her shirt momentarily as she squeezed her greedily.

  
“Missy, this is MY bed and I am NOT your teddy!” Clara practically shouted, desperately wishing the Doctor hadn’t taken it upon himself to “look after” Missy, a considerably feeble attempt at keeping her from inflicting her usual cruel antics on unsuspecting civilizations for the time being.

  
“No, I suppose you’re not,” Missy clicked her tongue, “You’re my  _Clara Bear_ ,” The Mistress said in a velvety tone before she giggled in an almost childlike manner - which was decidedly more unnerving than cute - while pressing Clara’s smaller frame against her front more firmly.

  
“Oh my god…” Clara voiced at the feel of Missy’s soft breasts against her back, and what she could only assume was her groin rocking ever so slightly against her bum. 

Clara was frustrated alright, frustrated that the woman who turned her boyfriend into a Cyberman insisted on making her life hell in any way she sees fit, and frustrated that despite how much she genuinely had an endless amount of negative emotions for the woman, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. Excited when she drew too close. Almost hypnotized when her steel-like eyes fixated on hers. And that was the icing on top of the poisoned cake. 

  
Clara sighed, deciding she was too tired to put up a good fight with her thoughts and feelings.  "You have your own bed.“ Clara tried logic.

  
"Yes, but I don’t like it,” Missy said. Clara could almost hear the pout in her voice.

  
“Why not?" 

  
"I think you know…” Missy trailed off in a low sing-song voice and snaked her palm over one of Clara’s clothed breasts, digging her nails lightly into the underside of it.

  
Or perhaps it wasn’t the exhaustion. Maybe she just didn’t want to fight anymore. 

  
Clara sucked in a breath, feeling her body respond more intensely this time, letting herself fall. Concentrating on the feel of the Mistresses nails demanding gooseflesh to rise on her skin.

  
“Missy…”

  
The Time Lady bent down to whisper in the short haired woman’s ear, “Yes, my Clara?”

  
“Don’t be a tease now.”


End file.
